The One With the Decision
by outoffashion
Summary: Monica and Chandler discuss their future. (Takes after 'TOA Ross Says Rachel')


The One with the Decision by: Monica Takes place: After the end of TOW Ross said 'Rachel'  
  
Chandler was wide-awake. Even after the flight back from London and this afternoon's activities with Monica, he couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure why. Maybe because he was kind of new to this situation, maybe because he didn't know how to handle it.  
  
Or maybe because he knew exactly what he wanted and didn't want to scare her.  
  
At the same time, Monica was on the other side of the bed facing the opposite direction, yet wide-awake as Chandler. She wasn't sure what to feel or think. She thought she these kinds of things figured out. Then one night, everything she knew, changed. She still hasn't decided if it was good or bad.  
  
After a few more moments of silence, Chandler decided to speak up. He wasn't sure what to say or how to go with things, but it was now or never.  
  
"Mon, can we talk?" Chandler asked, turning to face Monica, who was still facing the opposite direction. Monica, not really ready to discuss things, pretends not to hear things, acts like she is still sleeping.  
  
Chandler isn't fooled. "Come on, I know you are not sleeping." Chandler said with a laugh, gently rubbing her shoulder. Monica reluctantly turned over and smiled. "How did you know that I wasn't sleeping?" Monica asked as she snuggled her head more into her pillow.  
  
"Well, uh, you sort of make a different noise when you're sleeping." Chandler quietly said, almost mumbly. That didn't spare Monica.  
  
"Chandler Bing, are you telling me I snore?" Monica asked in a slightly angered tone. Chandler smirked and moved along away from the topic. "Mon, that's not the point. Look, I need to talk to you about something." Chandler said as he propped his head on his hand and his elbow on the bed.  
  
"About what?" Monica asked curiously, following Chandler's motion on the bed.  
  
Chandler paused. "Us."  
  
"Us?" Monica whispered.  
  
"Yeah."Chandler replied with a nod.  
  
"What do you mean?" Monica asked.  
  
"Monica just listen." Chandler stopped for a second, thinking of what to say. Chandler cleared his throat. "I'm talking about us.... as a couple."  
  
"A couple of what?" Monica questioned, even though she was pretty sure where this conversation was going.  
  
"Moooon...." Chandler groaned.  
  
Monica stopped herself. "Ok, sorry, go on."  
  
"I meant couple as, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, that kind of couple. London time really wouldn't work as an excuse anymore, would it." Mon said with a sigh.  
  
Chandler laughed softly. "No, it wouldn't." Then he noticed Monica's stare into the pattern on the bed spread. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that... that I'm scared." Monica replied shyly.  
  
"Scared? Of what?" Chandler said as he brushed his hand against her face. Monica shivered at how his touch has suddenly affected her.  
  
"Of what could happen... things can go wrong. Look at Ross and Rachel. They tried and it didn't work. They both ended up with broken hearts."  
  
"But they are still friends. And anyways, they are different."  
  
"How so? They both were friends before, like us."  
  
"But Mon, they had a different situation. Ross wanted Rachel, since like what, the 9th grade? And it took forever for them to finally get together. And in the end, they let minor problems grow and that caused the end of their relationship. With us, it just happened. Neither of us expected it. I, for sure, did not. Before London, you were just Monica, my very attractive friend. I never really thought of you as more. But that night in London, when you kiss me... I didn't want much of anything else. Don't you feel the same?"  
  
Monica slowly nodded. "Yes, I do, Chandler. But what if it doesn't work out?"  
  
"Monica, if we get to that point, we'll get through it. Look, if still bothers you, no girlfriend/boyfriend stuff just yet. We'll be just very good friends with very special benefits. And it would be no point to tell anyone else, because they would probably breath down our backs, since we aren't doing the boyfriend/girlfriend thing; there is nothing to tell."  
  
"It would definitely keep Ross's mind of off Emily that's for sure." Monica said with a laugh. Chandler also began to laugh.  
  
"He would kill me if he found out what we were doing." Chandler said, still laughing, When the laughing died down, Chandler looked at Monica. "So, do we have a deal?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Yeah, we have a deal." Monica said as she leaned in to kiss Chandler. Chandler put his hand her face as they kiss. Then their faces moved apart and they both laid down and snuggled into each others arms, both happy because they each could of found the one they've been looking for. 


End file.
